


Uchiagehanabi

by namidaame49



Series: Narukita Adventures [2]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namidaame49/pseuds/namidaame49
Summary: It's summer and Yusuke needs inspiration for a college art assignment, so he and Yu go to a fireworks festival.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Narukami Yu
Series: Narukita Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127675
Kudos: 7





	Uchiagehanabi

**Author's Note:**

> This is one hundred percent fluff because we all need fluff in our lives, and because I needed to write more fluff with these two. Takes place four-ish years after the end of my other story Second Chance, but you don't have to read that before this. Sort of inspired by the DAOKO x Yonezu Kenshi song of the same name, but really it just gave me the idea of them watching fireworks :)

_ The spirit of a summer night... _

Yusuke tapped the brush thoughtfully against his lips. If someone had asked him what the spirit of a summer night was when he was living in Madarame's ramshackle atelier or the Kosei dorms, he would have treated them to a lengthy and detailed description of the burning hellscape that was attempting to sleep in a stuffy room with no air conditioning. Quite a few of his summer paintings had been completed during the night because he simply could not sleep in those conditions. Better to have something to occupy his thoughts during that time; he could always catch quick naps in out-of-the-way corners of the Kosei library in the afternoons.

Now, though, summer nights meant sunset walks with Yu, coming back to their shared apartment with a head full of romance and a sketchbook full of ideas. Sitting by the lake at Inokashira Park to feel the breeze off the water as Yu and his cousin Nanako rowed a boat around when she came to stay with them for a few days. Cuddling in the window seat looking out at Yongen-jaya's sleepy nighttime. These were all pieces of summer's spirit, yes, but as he considered each idea, he discarded it as either incomplete, or not specific enough to the season.

"You look awfully dissatisfied with the painting you haven't started yet."

Yusuke jumped slightly at the sound of Yu's voice, raising his eyes from the blank canvas to meet his boyfriend's, illuminated by the screen of his ancient laptop. "The fact that I have not started is the problem. I am supposed to capture 'the spirit of a summer night', but my ideas so far are unsatisfactory."

"Summer night, hm?" Yu's eyes returned to the screen and he tapped out something on the keyboard. "Stupid keyboard," he muttered, apparently trying to dislodge the one key that kept getting stuck down. "Maybe you just need a new setting. Except for when we took Nanako on the boats that one evening, we haven't really done anything at night this summer that we couldn't do in any other season."

"Perhaps. Do you have something in mind?"

A few more taps on the keyboard, and the color lighting up Yu's face changed as he read. "What about a fireworks festival?"

"The last time I attempted to go to a festival, there was a torrential downpour."

"Yusuke, that was four years ago. There's no rain forecast this weekend at all."

Yusuke sighed, allowing the corners of his lips to curve upward. "I suppose you have a point. When is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Perfect. I shall have all day Sunday to paint, should inspiration strike."

"Does that mean you'll stop trying to set your canvas on fire with your mind tonight?"

"I suppose I could agree to that. How is your research project going?"

Yu groaned, gently thumping his forehead on the table. "Fine," he said unconvincingly. "I only have half of the data collected because I haven't seen one of my group members in class for a week, so there's only so much I can work on."

"What you're saying is that you need a break, as well."

Yu raised his head back up, smoothing his hair back into place. "Yeah, you're probably right." He closed the laptop before walking towards the window seat, catching Yusuke's hand in his as he passed. Yusuke allowed himself to be pulled along, settling into Yu's arms as they watched Sojiro close up the cafe across the street.

* * *

"That blue looks quite good on you." Yusuke held his fingers up to frame the unusual sight of Yu actually wearing something that wasn't black, white, or gray. The navy blue of his yukata contrasted quite pleasingly with the silver of his hair.

"It works out well. Now we'll match for our date."

Four years of being together, and still the idea of going out on a date with Yu made Yusuke's heart flutter and his face warm. Self-consciously, he adjusted the sleeve of his own yukata, which was in fact quite close in color to Yu's.

"Ready, Yusuke?"

Yusuke took Yu's offered hand, interlacing their fingers together. "I am."

A couple of train rides later, they were able to wander the stalls, picking up some food and finding a secluded area to sit and eat. "Want one?" Yu asked, holding up a takoyaki with his chopsticks.

"Yes, please."

Smiling, Yu brought the chopsticks up to Yusuke's lips, and only instinct let him open his mouth as he looked into the softly swirling depths of Yu's eyes. Yu blinked, looking down almost shyly, and Yusuke came back to his senses enough to actually savor the takoyaki. When he had swallowed, he glanced around to check that they were still alone before leaning over and softly kissing Yu's cheek. Blushing, Yu laughed softly and shifted closer to him so their arms were pressed together.

"The fireworks should be starting soon," Yu noted as they finished their food. "We should try to find a good place to watch from."

They ended up on the shore of the lake, a short distance away from where most of the people were gathering. Yusuke couldn't help but bounce up a little on the balls of his feet, feeling the sand between his toes; they had slipped off their geta to walk on the beach. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yu smiling at him again. "Excited?"

"I feel a sense of childlike anticipation. The colors in the night sky, lights flying through the darkness -- it thrills my very soul."

A single firework, white against the clear sky, showered them with light, and a hush fell on the crowd as they turned as one to the show.

The fireworks hummed through the air, explosions resonating in Yusuke's chest as he stared up at the sky, trying to etch each new pattern of light into his mind. Reds, silvers, and purples flashed, and there was a phoenix of sparks flying through the air --

Sparks touched his fingertips, his cheek, then his lips, and even though he could no longer see the fireworks overhead through his closed eyes, he could feel them in the hands pulling him close, hear them in the thundering of his own heartbeat, taste them in Yu's mouth as the tip of his tongue slipped in between the other's soft lips.

A rainbow of colors sparkled in the sky above them as they separated for air, still holding each other tightly, and though the explosions masked the sound of his words, Yusuke could see the words  _ "I love you" _ on Yu's lips, and he said it back to him, knowing he understood by the way his eyes brightened.

As they turned their faces back up to the sky for the finale of the fireworks show, still embracing, Yusuke knew he had found his inspiration. This, truly, was everything in a summer's night that he had been seeking to capture.


End file.
